1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a fixing structure for an internal printed circuit board thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,374 issued on Jul. 20, 2010 discloses a cable connector assembly comprising an insulative housing, a number of contacts retrained in the insulative housing, and a printed circuit board (PCB) assembled on a rear end of the insulative housing. The contacts are arranged on two opposite sides of the PCB and soldered on corresponding conductive pads of the PCB. The PCB is not positively retained to the insulative housing such that the PCB is apt to move by an external force.
Hence, an electrical connector assembly with improved fixing structure of an internal printed circuit board thereof is desired.